Modèle:Iso639
} | aa = Afar | ab = Abkhaz | ace = Aceh | af = Afrikaans | ak = Akan | aln = Gheg Albanian | als = Alemannic | am = Amharic | an = Aragonese | ang = Old English | ar = Arabic | arc = Aramaic | arn = Mapuche Mapudungu Araucanian | arz = Egyptian Spoken Arabic | as = Assamese | ast = Asturian | av = Avar | avk = Kotava | ay = Aymara | az = Azerbaijani | ba = Bashkir | bar = Bavarian | bat-smg = Samogitian | bcc = Southern Balochi | bcl = Central Bicolano language | be = Belarusian normative | be-tarask = Belarusian | be-x-old = Belarusian | bg = Bulgarian | bh = Bhojpuri | bi = Bislama | bm = Bambara | bn = Bengali | bo = Tibetan | bpy = Bishnupriya Manipuri | bqi = Bakthiari | br = Breton | bs = Bosnian | bto = Iriga Bicolano/Rinconada Bikol | bug = Bugis | bxr = Buryat | ca = Catalan | cbk-zam = Zamboanga Chavacano | cdo = Min Dong | ce = Chechen | ceb = Cebuano | ch = Chamorro | cho = Choctaw | chr = Cherokee | chy = Cheyenne | co = Corsican | cr = Cree | crh = Crimean Tatar | crh-cyrl = Crimean Tatar | crh-latn = Crimean Tatar | cs = Czech | csb = Cassubian | cu = Old Church Slavonic | cv = Chuvash | cy = Welsh | da = Danish | de = German | de-at = Austrian German | de-ch = Swiss Standard German | de-formal = German - formal address | diq = Zazaki | dk = Danish | dsb = Lower Sorbian | dv = Dhivehi | dz = Bhutani | ee = Éwé | el = Greek | eml = Emiliano-Romagnolo / Sammarinese | en = English | en-gb = British English | eo = Esperanto | es = Spanish | et = Estonian | eu = Basque | ext = Extremaduran | fa = Persian | ff = Fulfulde Maasina | fi = Finnish | fiu-vro = Võro | fj = Fijian | fo = Faroese | fr = French | frc = Cajun French | fr-ca = Canadian French | frp = Franco-Provençal/Arpitan | fur = Friulian | fy = Frisian | ga = Irish | gag = Gagauz | gan = Gan | gd = Scots Gaelic | gl = Galician | glk = Gilaki | gn = Guaraní | got = Gothic | grc = Ancient Greek | gsw = Alemannic | gu = Gujarati | gv = Manx | ha = Hausa | hak = Hakka | haw = Hawaiian | he = Hebrew | hi = Hindi | hif = Fijian Hindi | hif-deva = Fiji Hindi | hif-latn = Fiji Hindi | hil = Hiligaynon | ho = Hiri Motu | hr = Croatian | hsb = Upper Sorbian | ht = Haitian Creole French | hu = Hungarian | hy = Armenian | hz = Herero | ia = Interlingua | id = Indonesian | ie = Interlingue | ig = Igbo | ii = Sichuan Yi | ik = Inupiak | ike-cans = Inuktitut Eastern Canadian | ike-latn = Inuktitut Eastern Canadian | ilo = Ilokano | inh = Ingush | io = Ido | is = Icelandic | it = Italian | iu = Inuktitut | ja = Japanese | jbo = Lojban | jut = Jutish / Jutlandic | jv = Javanese | ka = Georgian | kaa = Karakalpak | kab = Kabyle | kg = Kongo | ki = Gikuyu | kj = Kwanyama | kk = Kazakh | kk-arab = Kazakh | kk-cn = Kazakh | kk-cyrl = Kazakh | kk-kz = Kazakh | kk-latn = Kazakh | kk-tr = Kazakh | kl = Inuktitut Greenlandic | km = Khmer Central | kn = Kannada | ko = Korean | kr = Kanuri Central | kri = Krio | krj = Kinaray-a | ks = Kashmiri | ksh = Ripuarian | ku = Kurdish | ku-arab = Kurdish | ku-latn = Kurdish | kv = Komi-Zyrian | kw = Cornish | ky = Kirghiz | la = Latin | lad = Ladino | lb = Luxemburguish | lbe = Lak | lez = Lezgi | lfn = Lingua Franca Nova | lg = Ganda | li = Limburgian | lij = Ligurian | lld = Ladin | lmo = Lombard | ln = Lingala | lo = Laotian | loz = Lozi | lt = Lithuanian | lv = Latvian | lzh = Literary Chinese | lzz = Laz | mai = Maithili | map-bms = Banyumasan | mdf = Moksha | mg = Malagasy | mh = Marshallese | mhr = Eastern Mari | mi = Maori | miv = Moravian | mk = Macedonian | ml = Malayalam | mn = Halh Mongolian | mo = Moldovan | mr = Marathi | ms = Malay | mt = Maltese | mus = Muskogee/Creek | mwl = Mirandese | my = Burmese | myv = Erzya | mzn = Mazanderani | na = Nauruan | nah = Nahuatl | nan = Min-nan | nap = Neapolitan | nb = Norwegian Bokmål | nds = Low German | nds-nl = Dutch Low Saxon | ne = Nepali | new = Newar / Nepal Bhasa | ng = Ndonga | niu = Niuean | nl = Dutch | nn = Norwegian Nynorsk | no = Norwegian | nov = Novial | nrm = Norman | nso = Northern Sotho | nv = Navajo | ny = Chichewa | oc = Occitan | om = Oromo | or = Oriya | os = Ossetic | pa = Eastern Punjabi | pag = Pangasinan | pam = Pampanga | pap = Papiamentu | pdc = Pennsylvania German | pdt = Plautdietsch | pfl = Palatinate German | pi = Pali | pie = Proto-Indo European | pih = Norfuk | pl = Polish | plm = Palembang | pms = Piedmontese | pnb = Western Punjabi | pnt = Pontic | ps = Pashto | pt = Portuguese | pt-br = Brazilian Portuguese | qu = Quechua | rif = Tarifit | rm = Raeto-Romance | rmy = Vlax Romany | rn = Rundi | ro = Romanian | roa-rup = Aromanian | roa-tara = Tarantino | ru = Russian | ruq = Megleno-Romanian | ruq-cyrl = Megleno-Romanian | ruq-grek = Megleno-Romanian | ruq-latn = Megleno-Romanian | rw = Kinyarwanda | sa = Sanskrit | sah = Sakha | sc = Sardinian | scn = Sicilian | sco = Scots | sd = Sindhi | sdc = Sassarese | se = Northern Sami | sei = Seri | sg = Sango | sh = Serbocroatian | shi = Tachelhit | si = Sinhalese | simple = Simple English | sk = Slovak | sl = Slovenian | sm = Samoan | sma = Southern Sami | sn = Shona | so = Somali | sq = Albanian | sr = Serbian | sr-ec = Serbian | sr-el = Serbian | srn = Sranan Tongo | ss = Swati | st = Southern Sotho | stq = Saterland Frisian | su = Sundanese | sv = Swedish | sw = Swahili | szl = Silesian | ta = Tamil | tcy = Tulu | te = Telugu | tet = Tetun | tg = Tajiki | tg-cyrl = Tajiki | tg-latn = Tajiki | th = Thai | ti = Tigrinya | tk = Turkmen | tl = Tagalog | tlh = Klingon | tn = Setswana | to = Tonga | tokipona = Toki Pona | tp = Toki Pona | tpi = Tok Pisin | tr = Turkish | ts = Tsonga | tt = Tatar | tt-cyrl = Tatar | tt-latn = Tatar | tum = Tumbuka | tw = Twi | ty = Tahitian | tyv = Tyvan | tzm = Tamazight | udm = Udmurt | ug = Uyghur | uk = Ukrainian | ur = Urdu | uz = Uzbek | ve = Venda | vec = Venetian | vi = Vietnamese | vls = West Flemish | vo = Volapük | vro = Võro | wa = Walloon | war = Waray-Waray | wo = Wolof | wuu = Wu Chinese | xal = Kalmyk-Oirat | xh = Xhosan | xmf = Mingrelian | ydd = Eastern Yiddish | yi = Yiddish | yo = Yoruba | yue = Cantonese | za = Zhuang | zea = Zeeuws | zh = Chinese | zh-classical = Classical Chinese | zh-cn = Chinese | zh-hans = Chinese | zh-hant = Chinese | zh-hk = Chinese | zh-min-nan = Min-nan | zh-mo = Chinese | zh-my = Chinese | zh-sg = Chinese | zh-tw = Chinese | zh-yue = Cantonese | zu = Zulu | instructions = Instructionese | | undefined | #default = undefined language }} ---- Returns the (English only) ISO639 name for a country code. Created from http://svn.wikimedia.org/viewvc/mediawiki/trunk/phase3/languages/Names.php Category:Templates fi:Malline:Iso639